OneshotTeardrops on my guitar
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: Renesmee tiene problemas al saber que Jacob su mejor amigo está enamorado, pero para ella lo único que importa es la felicidad de él así que a pesar de sus sentimientos decide ayudarlo a conquistarla llevándose con eso una gran sorpresa.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados en este oneshot le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama esta inspirada y basada en "Teardrops on my guitar" de Taylor Swift, la adaptación es mía.

SUMMARY: Renesmee tiene problemas al saber que Jacob su mejor amigo está enamorado, pero para ella lo único que importa es la felicidad de él así que a pesar de sus sentimientos decide ayudarlo a conquistarla llevándose con eso una gran sorpresa.

POV RENESMEE

De nuevo mi corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, al parecer se le está haciendo costumbre alterarse así, puedo sentir como se va acercando, incluso aunque no lo esté viendo se que él esta allí y para mí eso es suficiente para sonreír el resto del día.

Veo como sus ojos se encuentran curiosos con los míos, tienen ese brillo que me hace olvidar que las estrellas existen, veo en ellos a alguien noble y de gran corazón, un corazón que no pertenece a mí.

Quisiera poder saber que pasa por su mente, que siente cuando está conmigo, si se abruma como yo con su presencia, él me dice que está enamorado y me alegro, me gusta verlo feliz, pero desearía ser yo quien le quitara el sueño como él a mí.

Por fin esta a mi lado, puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, pero no duele, me gusta sentirme así.

-Renesmee-dice mi nombre como si fuera una palabra hermosa, pero claro todas las palabras se oyen así en sus labios, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi mente comienza a imaginar como serían las cosas entre él y yo, todo el amor que yo podría darle, pero no soy egoísta, "se feliz".

-Jacob-le digo en respuesta, yo también acaricio su nombre al deslizarlo fuera de mi mente.

Me mira a los ojos, a esos ojos negros que tanto quiero, esos ojos que tienen el poder de alterarme y hacerme sentir segura y tranquila al mismo tiempo.

Mi pulso se altera, lo conozco de mucho tiempo atrás, se que dirá algo importante pero mi mente se bloquea como si quisiera protegerse, se lo impido, quiero escucharlo, para eso soy…su mejor amiga.

-Estoy enamorado-suelta de golpe, la expresión de mi rostro debió alterarlo, ¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Emoción? ¿Dolor? ¿Celos?

Le sonrío, las palabras se niegan a salir pero lo abrazo, eso es lo que necesito, sentirlo en mis brazos y rodearlo sin dejarlo alejarse de mí, me niego a creer que esté enamorado, no cuando yo lo estoy de él pero sin ser correspondida.

-Vaya, no creí que te pusieras así-admite nervioso, pasando una mano por ese cabello negro suyo, tan suave y sedoso, una clara invitación a perderse en el.

-Lo siento, es solo que bueno tú…eres mi mejor amigo y esta noticia es algo bueno ¿no?-le contesto pareciendo indiferente pero interesada a la vez, no se por que aún estoy de pie, no puedo sentir el resto del cuerpo debajo de la cabeza, todo se ha ido con esa noticia.

-Si-continúa diciendo emocionado-esta vez estoy haciendo lo correcto, la quiero de verdad-dice con una fugaz sonrisa, cegándome impidiéndome ver más allá de su rostro, no es obsesión, es amor.

-Me alegro, ella debe estar muy feliz-le digo imaginando lo hermosa que sería ella, alguien capaz de estar a su lado y no desentonar, y lo más importante…que ella también sea capaz de amarlo como yo.

-Aún no se lo digo directamente-admite con otra media sonrisa, eso lo hace más difícil, no es como una boda en la que puedes decir "no te cases" cuando digan el clásico "Hable ahora o calle para siempre", esto es más complicado por que él no me ama a mí.

-Deberías hacerlo, así comenzarás a estar con ella más tiempo-le aconsejo, pero supongo que no debí sonar muy convincente por que Jake niega con la cabeza.

-Aún no es tiempo, le tengo preparada una sorpresa, algo especial para por fin confesarle lo que siento por ella-me dice ahora preocupado, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no tiene ni idea de lo que debe hacer, pero yo lo ayudaré, aunque sea para declarar su amor a otra…

-Si quieres yo puedo ayu…-comienzo a decirle pero las palabras se pierden rápidamente, no puedo oír nada y todo se oscurece a mi alrededor….

-¡Renesmee!-lo oigo gritar, quiero contestarle pero no puedo estoy muy débil manteniendo apenas la conciencia, aún así el dolor en mi pecho regresa y se que el dolor continúa, duele saber que lo hago angustiarse por mi cuando yo quiero que no tenga ninguna clase de problemas.

No puedo reaccionar aún, solo hasta que un fuerte olor me pica la nariz, reconozco que es, es alcohol, abro los ojos y allí está su rostro tan cerca del mío que puedo sentir su cálido aliento rozándome el cabello, pero me detengo en seco, este no es momento para fantasear con lo que no será mío, él esta enamorado de otra y yo como su confidente lo apoyaré sin que se entere de la verdad.

"Te quiero Jacob" muero por decirle pero no debo ni puedo decirlo, tan solo comienzo a ver borroso y se que las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mis mejillas, veo que él también se entristece al verme, soy una tonta por que justamente estoy haciendo lo que no quiero hacer.

-Tranquilo, ya me siento mejor-logro decirle pero no me deja, la manera en la que me mantiene entre sus brazos, sentados tan cerca uno del otro no me debe parecer nuevo después de tantos años de amistad pero lo cierto es que a cada minuto que pasa este sentimiento crece más y más como una enredadera, aferrándose a mi corazón a cada tic toc del reloj.

-No te dejaré hasta verte descansar en tu cama-promete Jacob viéndome a los ojos, le creo, él nunca me ha dejado sola.

-Gracias-le digo sonriendo a medias, pero se que el dolor invade más allá de mi corazón cuando el limpia una lágrima y se acerca diciendo…

-No llores Nessie, aquí estoy-me dice suavemente, al llamarme así se que él también está triste, siempre ha sido así, me siento como una niña pequeña pero a la vez es tan agradable sentirme tan protegida entre el círculo de sus brazos que me hacen pensar que a su lado nada puede pasarme y que el único que puede lastimarme es él, y lo ha hecho, sin intención, sin ser su culpa, sin saberlo pero al final duele.

-Ese es el problema…que estás y no estás-digo sin querer, tonto pensamiento que sale sin más repentinamente él se aleja de mí, son apenas unos centímetros pero a mí me parecen kilómetros, odio esa distancia que me apartan de él.

Pero eso no quita el error que acabo de cometer, ¿Cómo reaccionará él?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunta sorprendido-sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti.

-Pues por que tu corazón y mente están con ella, no te preocupes por mí, tú debes estar alegre como lo estabas antes de esto, lamento haberte pasar un mal rato-digo con voz débil, me duele decirlo pero es verdad.

-En ese sentido tienes razón, mi corazón y mi mente siempre están con ella-empieza a decir pero yo lo interrumpo con la mirada, se que debo escucharlo pues él confía en mí pero no puedo hacerlo, duele demasiado, cada palabra que sale de su boca en relación a ese tema es como una cuchillada directa al corazón.

-Renesmee te he notado rara desde que te dije…bueno tu sabes, pero no puedo comprender por que te pusiste así, por que pasó esto-dice Jake con expresión de disculpa.

-No tiene que ver con eso-miento-solo que quizá comí algo que me hizo daño e hizo efecto en el momento menos indicado-no me gusta mentirle pero la verdad es muy difícil de contar.

-Vamos a tu casa, no puedo permitir que estés así en la escuela, hablaré con el director, espérame aquí-me pide y yo asiento con la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo niego en mi mente.

En cuanto él se va yo me pongo de pie rápidamente y salgo al estacionamiento, subo a mi auto, se enciende el radio a la par y allí está la canción que me hace recordarlo cada noche cuando por pensar en él el sueño se va.

Comienzan a sonar aquellas palabras que parecen contar nuestra historia, la de un amor no correspondido, empiezo a cantar con la voz ronca pero ¿Qué importa ya? Si él no puede escucharme.

Avanzo y por el retrovisor lo alcanzo a ver, sale del edificio y su rostro es de mera confusión, él ve mi auto alejarse y yo a él desaparecer con la distancia.

Llego a casa y sigo cantando aunque la canción haya acabado ya y no se por que, subo a mi cuarto y miro tu foto, veo en ella todo lo que quiero, a ti nada más.

Pero mañana prometo estar más alegre que todos los días, esta vez me ha tomado con la guardia baja pero estaré bien para que su felicidad esté completa y no se opaque por la sombra de mi tristeza.

Prometo ser la mejor amiga, ser yo quien pueda escucharlo sn que mis sentimientos interfieran y mas si estoy enamorada de él.

Los párpados comienzan a pesar más y más, bostezo abiertamente, quiero dormir, han sido muchas cosas por un día.

Abro los ojos y ya es de noche, miro a mi ventana, puedo ver el cielo ya oscurecido y adornado con la luna y miles de estrellas, veo una estrella pasar rápidamente se lo que significa, una estrella fugaz.

Pido un deseo cerrando los ojos, lo pido con todas mis fuerzas pero un sonido me saca del ensueño, es mi celular, checo el identificador y es él.

-Jake yo…-empiezo a decir pero me interrumpe, me dice que no debí irme así, que lo siente si ha dicho algo que me lastimara, le repito que no fue su culpa, que el no debe sentirse así, que al día siguiente estaré allí y afrontaré a quien fuera y lo que fuera con una sonrisa, después de todo eso, sería feliz.

Esta noche duermo inquieta, no dejo de pensar en como será ella, en lo cariñosa que puede ser, él se merece a alguien hermosa, talentosa y sobre todo que lo ame, que le de todo su cariño y que lo haga sentirse pleno.

No la odio a ella ni siento nada en su contra, solo digo que es afortunada, si alguien que vale la pena ese es Jacob Black.

El sueño se convierte en pesadilla, donde Jacob me olvida, quiere que me aleje de él y me mira con desprecio, no Jake no lo hagas…

Despierto justo a tiempo para ir a la escuela, una parte de mí es demasiado cobarde para ir, me da miedo verlo con ella y así darme cuenta de la realidad pero otra parte de mí me dice que debo ir, apoyarlo como él a mí y eso haré.

Me levanto y me alisto para salir, no me molesto en verme en el espejo, tomo mi mochila y salgo, subo a mi auto y apago el radio en cuanto comienza a sonar, mi humor no es el mejor pero cambiaré al dar un paso dentro del instituto.

Salgo de mi auto y camino hacia el edificio, parece que nadie esta a mi alrededor, apenas estoy conciente de el resto de los alumnos, mi mente esta enfocada en él, "_En ese sentido tienes razón, mi corazón y mi mente siempre están con ella"_ había dicho Jacob, si tan solo supiera que mi mente y corazón estaban con él.

Entro al aula, y allí está sentado, fuerzo una sonrisa y entro con aire casual, él sonríe al verme y se que ha funcionado.

-Hola Nessie-saluda Jacob con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me invita a sentarme a su lado y no dudo en sentarme junto a él, después de todo lo quiero y no pienso dejar de ser su amiga solo por que quiere a otra chica, si lo dejara estaría mal, quizá el no fuera el chico para mí y yo no la chica para él.

-Hola Jake, ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, alejando el miedo de ellos.

-Estoy bastante bien, ahora que estás aquí y se que estás bien-me responde dulcemente, el pulso se dispara en mis venas.

-¿Cómo vas con esa sorpresa?-le pregunto cambiando de tema rápidamente, no quiero volver al tema de su preocupación por mí.

-Ya casi termino, solo falta ella-contesta con una sonrisa gloriosa, llena de dicha y luz, bueno al menos no tengo que lidiar con eso pero por otro lado quiero saber quien es ella, poder verla a la cara y desearles que sean felices de corazón.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Si, quiero darle la sorpresa a la hora de la salida, solo faltan unos detalles si quieres puedes ayudarme con eso-me dice con un brillo especial en los ojos, debe quererla mucho.

-Claro-contesto "alegre", el asiente y el profesor llama a clase, ponemos la atención en el pizarrón, las clases siguen una tras otra y con mi mente vagando en un mundo paralelo, Jacob me recuerda que prometí ayudarle.

Él me guía hacia el salón de baile de la escuela, supongo que preparó una clase de comida secreta o no sé, lo que importa es que debo ayudarlo a que sea perfecto, como de cuento para que ella no encuentre ni un pero en él.

Jacob abre la puerta del salón y pasa primero, la luz está apagada y no se ve nada, camino hacia adentro y espero que él encienda la luz, pero sin en cambio oigo su voz.

-¡Renesmee!-lo oigo gritar y giro en dirección a su voz, no parece asustado si no más bien como si quisiera llamar mi atención, supongo que no hay luz o se fundió algún foco, quizá eso sea, que lo ayudé a cambiar la bombilla.

De pronto la luz se enciende y quedo cegada hasta que los ojos se acostumbran a la luz, entonces la veo, allí estaba en frente de mí, de todas las chicas de la escuela nunca me imaginé que fuera ella, pero allí estaba tan sorprendida como yo…

Alo0! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien espero les haya este Oneshot basado en la canción "Teardrops on my guitar" de una de mis cantantes favoritas y principal inspiración Taylor Swift.

La verdad me inspiré, solo espero que el resultado haya sido el esperado y las haga suspirar, solo que quizá no capten bien el final, pero eso se los dejo ustedes, ¿Qué opinan?

Su opinión me es muy importante, se que quizá pido mucho pero espero este humilde oneshot se pueda merecer un comment de esos que tanto me ayudan a escribir

De momento las dejo con un beso y un abrazo, su amiga YoceCullen.


End file.
